Wasting Water
by Bizarrejoe
Summary: The Gaang find themselves stranded in the desert. Toph and Katara are thirsty enough to drink anything. ANYTHING.
1. The Earthbender's Curiosity

**This fic is a commission for someone who wanted to remain anonymous. I want to thank my friend Argus for help with proofreading and correcting this story, and for helping me make it flow better in general, with everything being said, Enjoy**

* * *

This whole situation blew. After those raiders took Appa, they spent the last two days stuck in the desert with her friends, none of which were happy, with the sand preventing her from actually seeing more than an inch in front of her. For the first time since she was four, Toph felt truly blind.

She however, still wasn't deaf. And having to listen to her friends bicker was actually doing a number on her nerves. She wasn't a particularly pretty or enjoyable sight when angry. So she was more than fucking happy when the team split off. If Katara remained with Aang, she didn't really care at the moment. However, after hearing Sokka say that he found a way to get water, she quickly moved her blind self after him. This was the desert, and these idiots didn't know how aggressively cruel it could be. They had gotten thirsty nearly half a day prior, and just like the people of her town always said, in times of need, any water is good water.

So by ear alone, she guided herself to follow Sokka. Who, after drinking the juice from some cactuses, started to speak in nonsense. He had several pieces of the cactus on him when he started to walk, or at least that's what she could hear; the sound of sloshing was somewhere in front of her, where Sokka was.

After what felt like hours of walking under the ungodly sun, she heard heard Sokka stepping on something, something hard. With sight on the line, she ran, falling onto the sand twice, before using her bending to harden the sand at her feet. With the help of the newly formed ground she jumped high into the air and toward Sokka's location. When she fell face first into the solid ground a few yards in front of her, Toph wasn't in pain, she was, in fact, the happiest that she had been in a long ass while. She had been blind her whole life, but thanks to her experience with her animal masters she never felt as such. She saw in the dark, the eternal blackness wasn't black, she could see with her feet, but her feet couldn't see anything in the loose sands of the desert. She felt lost and frustrated when she tried to walk in it. But now, she was on solid ground, the sounds her body made while hugging it and celebrating traveled through the walls and the floor of this cave, giving her a clear view of the cave and it's innards.

It was so great to see again, especially so deeply. There were stalagmites and insects and crawlies and… sokka? Oh right, him! He really got really deep really quickly, she guessed she couldn't blame him, they were both burning under the sun out there. There was something weird about how his sound waves moved through the cave thought. Usually she would get someone's waves whenever they moved, it was how the Badger Moles saw the world, it was how she saw the world, but his waves were continuous, she could see his position perfectly even thought he was standing completely still it was so…

She stopped her train of thought for a second, and very faintly she could hear the sound of water rushing deeper in the cave, it was too far away to know for certain but she could tell that it was too strong and constant to be water dripping from a stalagmite, but the sound wasn't quite strong enough to be an underground river.

Then it hit her, what the liquid sound was. She earth bended herself up the ground and when she landed on her feet, she kept bending to move as fast as possible. In less than two minutes she had reached him. Something that the then currently pissing water tribeman only became aware of because she made her presence known to him with a flying punch directly to his face.

First thing he knew he was emptying the tank, and five seconds later he was sure that Toph moved his brain out of place with that punch. And the next one…

"What in the ACTUAL fuck do you think you're doing?" Her yell echoed through the cave, and made Sokka's ears ring.

"What does it look like? I was taking a leak" He responded, rubbing his head to make sure he wasn't bleeding and to soothe the pain.

"You were wasting water!"

"...I was peeing"

"We are in the desert! Here, that's the same thing!"

"What do you want me to do? Hold it until we get to Ba Sing Se?"

"What? No! I haven't had a drop to drink since we lost Appa two days ago, I'm parched"

"I think I'm repeating myself here, but what exactly do you want me to do about it?"

"Do I have to use sign language so you understand? Let me drink it you stupid idiot"

"What?" Even without sight, Sokka's deadpan expression was crystal clear to the earthbender.

"Look dude, I don't know how thick your skull is, but I'm too thirsty to give you an earful right now, just swing that thing my way and let's get going already!" Toph quickly dropped to her knees, opening her mouth as she waited on the water tribesman.

"Umm, Toph, I think the heat's getting to you…" Though Sokka's look of concern was real, his practical nature didn't let him put away his package yet, he still had a job to finish here, crazy earth girl or not.

Rolling her eyes, Toph didn't bother to close her mouth as she bent the earth beneath Sokka, spinning him around to face her kneeling position, his flaccid cock swinging with him as he ended up with his dick mere inches from her face, though at nearly a foot and a half of sweat shined shaft he would have to grab himself near the base and 'reel' himself upwards if he were to fulfil her request. She gave a couple moans as she pointed first to his penis and then to her mouth, trying to instruct him without closing her mouth, still waiting for him to get what should have been an obvious message in her mind.

Knowing how stubborn Toph could be Sokka rolled his eyes, tried to reassure himself that giving in would be easier "Fine, if that's what she wants..." He was still too pent up to bother arguing anymore, nature's call could only be put on hold for so long. Grabbing a hold at the base, he resigned himself to the task, too tired to even think it was all that weird at this point as he aimed for her waiting mouth.

Toph, weirdly enough, could feel it coming. That was new, and in hindsight, it should have probably alerted her about how special what was about to happen was really going to be. Back at home, whenever she felt a Guard or Servant going to the bathroom or the bushes, she couldn't really feel what was coming out. It's movement wasn't strong enough to be picked by her senses. But this time, she could not only feel it, she could see it clearly. The fluid moving through Sokka's body, down his belly and through his cock. Knowing the sheer amounts that moved inside of him, she shouldn't have been surprised when the huge, warm stream hit her in the face.

She knew it was coming, but she recoiled at the impact anyways. Feeling a pressure strong enough to make her think she was taking the force of a waterfall with her face, she moved out of the way. She felt the vibrations of his piss on the wall, and felt how it was subtly carving the stone behind her. _What the fuck do water tribers have in their bladders, that's insane_, she thought. she wasn't afraid thought. She was excited… and still thirsty, so opening her mouth again, she moved back to her place to catch the yellow liquid.

She had overheard whores say that you can tell what a man eats by what comes out of his penis. She didn't know if it was true, or even if it was referring to piss, but if it wasn't she concluded that Sokka must have had a diet based entirely on sweet fruits and wine. Because while his urine was sour and burned her throat like a strong drink on the way down, it was so freaking intoxicating she didn't even care in the least. She felt herself getting hotter witch each bit, every sip she swallowed made her feel better, not only more refreshed, but also hotter. A hotness that started at the pit below her stomach, and only went south until it reached her pussy, and from there, it spread through her whole body.

Losing herself in the experience as she eagerly drank down his piss, she didn't realize that she began to slump, her body going weak as her belly heated up and her mind went blank, her legs sliding apart, lowering her enough for the trail to hit her in the face, Sokka not bothering to move as he continued to empty himself on his teammate. The powerful stream hit Toph first in the nose, flooding her sense of smell before moving on to her blind eyes, forcing her to close them as the hot jet splashed into them, finally settling in her hair, quickly drenching the rich girl's do.

By the time Toph realized she was wasting the precious drink, the new feeling of being washed over by his piss had her hooked. Never before had she felt such a powerful stream, it was pouring down her body and in seconds, soaked her clothes and glossed over her skin. She couldn't help but stick her tongue out, letting the runoff trickle into her mouth and down her throat as she savoured every drop. Though she felt a little silly doing it, like a kid catching raindrops, Toph was having far too good of a time to be bothered by that fact, especially when the wave ran over her pussy, sending shivers down her spine, forcing her to fall forward, face first into the puddle beneath her.

The idea of doing something like this was completely alien to Sokka just a couple minutes ago, but he had quickly gotten used to the prospect of it, clearly enjoying himself as he continued to empty himself on the body of the girl beneath him, unworried for her wellbeing as he saw she was clearly lapping at the pool her head was resting in, shameless in her approach to get every drop into her mouth

After another couple more minutes, Toph realized her stream of pleasure had slowed to a trickle, eventually running dry on her, "What's happening, are you already done?" She asked, genuinely wondering where her river of yellow tinted pleasure went as she sat up to face her "faucet".

"Sorry kid, but there may be a bit of an issue right now"

"What is it?"

Sokka scratched the back of his head in shame, he dreaded having to have this conversation with her. "Well, you kept making moans and gasps every few seconds and now well, I'm…

"Hard" never in her life did something so natural freak Toph out so much. Toph had always just politely assumed that the massive lumps she'd sensed resting against Sokka's thighs had been supply packs. After all, they'd been so comically large compared to every other guy she'd sensed, even the very gifted Aang, that there was no WAY they could actually be his cock and balls, but after guzzling his piss for what felt like an hour and finally regaining her senses when her supply was cut off, the incredible size of his package was undeniable, it was like two melons hanging below a misplaced arm. It didn't take long for her to her to just wildly jump at him, licking his shaft and stopping to lick his cockhead all around for all that it was worth, she didn't want to waste a single solitary drop of the precious golden liquid, digging her tongue around his foreskin for any taste she could.

"S-sorry Toph, I just can't go like this, looks like we're done here."

"No way!" Toph cried, "You need your dick to go down? Here, stick it in me and we can get back to it!"

"You want me to fuck you? Now?" Though skeptical, Sokka hadn't had sex since he was with Sukki, and it rarely came this easy.

"I need another taste, if that means going to town on me, then do it! There's enough on the ground for me to suck on to keep me busy while you do your thing, chop chop!" Though she put on a tough face and acted like she was only interested in going back to getting her drink, her pussy had been aching for a while, his shower had lit a flame deep in her and she was eager to let Sokka douse it. This seemed like as good a place to lose her virginity as any, she figured.

She took off her clothes without fanfare or even the slightest attempt to be seductive. She wanted to go back to her warm bath, and if this was the quickest way to get it, then she had no problem doing it, besides, she if this helped her get rid of the burning need she felt in her nethers, then she would be killing two birds with one stone. Her only delay in stripping was with how the wet fabric clung to her skin as she pulled them over her head, giving Sokka a full view of her glistening skin as she stretched to pull them off.

Sokka found it strange how hot he found what she was doing. She wasn't trying to turn him on, she wasn't dancing or removing her clothes in an enticing way. But she made him rock hard by doing so, he thought about it, it could be the sheer lack of fucks given about the fact that she was going to give her virginity away to someone she met three weeks prior, just so he could keep peeing on her, he did always like strong willed women. It could also be just how nonchalantly she was removing her clothing. That feeling continued when she was fully naked in front of him, her chest was plain, almost totally flat, and her pussy was pristine, not a single pube dared to show up yet. While she did have the beginnings of a nice butt, her body was mostly unremarkable. It was plain and soft, but that just made her hotter, she was a forbidden fruit, something sinful to even look at, but he was going to take her entirely, there was no one here to stop him, or to judge him as he prepared to fuck a blind child.

She didn't have any kind of romanticized or dogmatic view about her own virginity, but she would be lying if she said that she wasn't nervous about what was going to be entering her soon enough. The sheer size of Sokka's cock was enough to make women reconsider, just for the sake of their own genitals. Even if it was dangerous for a very young virgin like her, she was the Blind Bandit, and she relished the challenge.

"Well? What's the hold up?" Toph asked, impatiently as she got onto her hands and knees, lowering her head to the puddle of urine on the cave floor, "Don't get cold feet on me now, I'm still thirsty!"

If Sokka was turned on before, it was double so now, his cock painfully throbbing as he watched the naked tween in front of him present her ass to him as she began to lick his piss off the ground.

Getting down on his knees as well, Sokka lined his cock up with Toph's pussy, looking at it skeptically, he wasn't really sure how this would fit inside of her, but he figured it was worth a shot as he began to press into the tiny hole. Unfortunately, despite the mixture of lubricating piss and grool, the simple fact of just how small her cunt was made it difficult for Sokka to push his apple-dwarfing head his potent pisshole was nearly as long as her girlish gash his cock just slipped and ran along her lips and clit, eliciting moans from the girl, still lapping up the drink on the ground, but not getting him any closer to penetration.

"You're hopeless," Toph said, "Here, guess you need some help?"

Reaching behind herself, she spread her lips apart for him, better presenting her entrance to him, seemingly content with her face supporting her weight on the cold, wet ground as she kept her hands on her pussy for him.

"I don't need help, brat," Sokka huffed, "It's not my fault you never popped your cherry, it's not exactly easy to get this thing into something so tiny!"

"Oh boo hoo, come on already! Be like an earthbender here, water boy," Toph said between licks, "Just push the thing in, nothing fancy here, just line it up and get it in. You'd better not be holding back for me, I'm a tough girl, I can take it."

"Sure, fine, whatever; you asked for it," Lining himself up once more, pressing directly on her cunt, Sokka held nothing back as he bucked his hips forward, squeezing his head along with the first couple inches of his shaft into Toph, "Oh man, you're like a vise!"

Toph let out a monumental moan that could be heard in the whole cave, and grabbed the ground with such force that her fingers dug into the stone they were doing it on, every inch was an agony to get through. but she didn't go back on her word, she steeled herself further, and earbend shackles, on her feet and forearms, just to make sure she wasn't going to run away, even if she ever wanted to. She was going to get this dick, and she was going to get this water. As she felt his cock get further in, she slowly turned her head back to get back to lapping up his piss, but before she could start again, Sokka came to a sudden stop. He had hit something inside her, a stop, something that shook her to her very core that made her moan in pain, even louder.

After he allowed her a minute to get acclimated with the feeling of the giant dong inside her, Sokka started to pull out, making toph groan for what for her felt like ages. He stopped before taking out his cockhead, and picked up speed in the way back in. While this wasn't his first rodeo, it was his first time with a virgin since Katara so many years ago, and he didn't know what to do with a virgin. So he would treat her like any other girl, he was going to fuck this petitte blind girl long and hard, until she couldn't walk anymore.

His next thrust in wasn't nearly as gentle as the first, and he pulled out much quicker, he resolved that if he couldn't hilt himself in her, he'd made up for it in other ways. Carelessly pulling in and out, Toph's moans and screams were his guide as he brutally fucked the girl, he savoured every second of her tight cunt squeezing down on his dick. dick, knowing that this would be, in all likelihood, the tightest fuck of his life.

On Toph's end, it was all she could do to not pass out, from his unforgiving treatment. The irony of the fact that this is what she asked for never even entered her mind as every thought was fucked out of her head, leaving nothing but the pleasure and the pain. Every minor movement forced a moan from her, be it a throb from Sokka's cock, or a minor wiggle in her butt. Every thrust ripped a scream from her, the overwhelming pain too much to bear. The worst was every time his cockhead kissed her cervix, which was most thrusts; the incredible feeling threatened to knock her out, but the feeling was so good, she was left constantly squirting, a whore in the making as her mind started replacing all the pain she felt with just more pleasure. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth as her body began to go limp, the pool of piss filling her mouth and resting on her tongue, though she was too far gone to swallow, instead, there was just a minor feeling of joy flowing through her, even if she couldn't tell where it was coming from.

Though Sokka knew he should have felt some sort of shame or sympathy for the little girl in front of him crying in agony, he couldn't help it that the sight turned him on even more, earning an even harder fuck for Toph, his cock bashing into her cervix with every thrust now, only managing to fit a little over half his dick into her underaged pussy.

After five minutes of his depraved, unrelenting treatment, Toph opened her mouth. In his perverse hubris, Sokka expected her to beg him to stop, or to call her mommy and daddy to come and save her. What came out instead what a yell that he wouldn't have been surprised if it was heard outside the cave, telling him a simple instruction "FUCK ME HARDER YOU LIMP DICK FUCK". If he had any restraint left previous to that, he surely lost it when he heard that. Without any doubt or hesitation, he grabbed her ass, pulled back as far as he could, and slammed as much of he could of himself inside of her. How her body reacted was indescribable.

After coming in a mind shattering orgasm, Toph lost consciousness, her face falling squarely into the piss pool below and the mud below it. Sokka on the other hand had more pressing matters to attend to, namely his own orgasm. The fact that her body seemed to have no more strength and posed no resistance at all made him go even wilder as he fucked her flat onto the floor, dropping his weight into her with every thrust now that she wasn't supporting herself anymore. Without stopping for a second, not even to catch his breath, he sped up to the absolute maximum, his hips almost a blur as he rushed to cum in her. Quickly, he came to the peak of a crescendo of pleasure that made him lose control. And then it happened. He didn't know if he was able to yet, and he certainly didn't care, but his instincts told him to do a single thing: Breed. So he pushed himself in to kiss her cervix one last time, and then the floodgates opened. His balls as big and full as they were, emptied to the last drop inside her womb and by the time that Sokka took his then limp dick out of her, not a single drop of cum dripped out, his whole load dumped safely into her tight womb.

The teenager stretched out, and soon stood above her, taking a look at what he had done. Man this was wrong.

"But it felt so right" he said, thinking aloud. He looked around to see if anyone saw that, but he and her were the only people there, alone, miles from civilization and from judgement. So, he got a wicked idea that he wasted no time in enacting. He walked to her front and squatted, he picked up her head, and started to quickly slap her with his cock until she woke up.

groggy and barely aware Toph asked "Wha-?" but she couldn't even get the whole word out before the full force of a cockslap brought her back to her senses. "What the fuck Sokka?"

"Just waking you up, you're still thirsty, right?" Sokka smirked.

Though Toph knew he was toying with her, he wasn't wrong, besides how delicious she remembered his piss was, she had screamed out her lungs because of him, and she needed a drink, but there was one problem, "Ummm, I can't feel my legs,"

"Wow, you serious? I really ruined you huh? What happened to being a big, tough girl? No one else I fucked has handled it this bad, guess you're not all you said you were, huh?" Though it wasn't exactly true that Sokka had never fucked a girl too hard for them to walk, the blush of embarrassment he got from the earthbender was worth the lie. He figured.

"Very funny, yup, got you me! I'm a silly little girl and I couldn't handle your awesome cock, yada yada. Just roll me over and give me my drink, I'll kick your butt later, when I can actually kick,"

"Ya, you really earned this one," Sokka couldn't help but laugh as he grabbed the numb girl's torso, rolling her over so her head was facing upward, "You really cleared the track here, I can definitely give you another good stream now, thanks for that."

Being blind and all, Toph didn't know how to roll her eyes, she wished she knew, because even without sight, she knew that Sokka was smirking while he was aiming at her open mouth. And opened her mouth to talk, but as soon as she let the first "Yo-" she was interrupted by a torrent of piss on her face. As boiling hot as the first time she had felt it, and just as intoxicating too. For a sharpshooter, he must have had a pretty awful aim, because he was aiming everywhere but her mouth. Instead, he spent time showering every part of her body, indivilluaty. He watered her tits as if she was a precious flowerpot, hoping to grow them into a real rack, he aimed to her legs, her cunt to get more moans out of her, he made ABSOLUTELY SURE, that he hit her eyes at least once, and she knew that he was merely fucking with with her was when he spent so much time pissing on her hair, turning it from damp to drenched, the smell sure to stick for days, especially in the hot desert air.

She grunted at the realization, which Sokka responded by simply aiming at her mouth to shut her up. She started swallowing to avoid getting choked by the liquid. Just like a hard liquor, the taste burned at the throat on the way down, but by the goddesses it was refreshing to drink. It was as good as she remembered, quenching her thirst thoroughly before the stream finally stopped, leaving Toph a happy, wet nude girl.

"That was it?"

"For a few hours, until I recharge"

"Oh c'mon, we could be in the desert for days!"

"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll get to 'Waste Water' again soon enough. Now, let's get you up and dressed".

Sokka sat up Toph, and followed her instructions on how to dress her. In the end she was dressed almost the same as she was when she came in, the only difference is that now all her clothes were drenched as was her hair. And while Sokka didn't like the prospect of carrying her while she was like that, he recognized that he boned her so hard her legs stopped working, so it was his responsibility to do it, and that Katara could probably take the liquid out of her clothes in one quick motion. So he took the damp girl, made her grab him around his neck and started to walk to the way out.

"Hey, seeing eye stud. You think Twinkle Toes and Sugar Queen will be mad about us showing up like this?"

"Aang? Not so much, but Katara? Oh she would be furious, she would kick our asses, there is no way in hell that Katara would be so wasteful"


	2. The Waterbender's Thirst

**This fic was made for and with the support of someone who wanted to remain anonymous. **

**Considering the hell my country has been for the last year, this took way longer than i expected it to and it wouldn't be as good as it is without the help of Ulysseus, my beta reader and editor. Without further ado, here you this long awaited sequel.**

* * *

When they were in the outer parts of the earth kingdom, Katara had heard that the desert was cruel and unforgiving under the sun. But she hadn't expected it to be this punishing, ever since Aang and her separated from Sokka and Toph, they had spent hours walking around the desert, with every step being significantly harder for her than the last one. Aang could use his glider to fly and scout around to see if he could see Appa, or a town, or an oasis, anything at all.

Even if what she was wearing wasn't her thick heavy skin parka, her common clothes for traveling were made of Bird-snake skin, and they were designed to keep her warm and to prevent her body heat from leaving her. Every single step she took was torture, not only because her feet hurt so badly that she felt like she was walking on hot iron, but also because it made her steam herself on her own juicies inside her clothes and she knew that if they didn't find some place to rest soon she would collapse and die of dehydration.

She saw a location in the distance, but after looking up at the sky and seeing Aang fly in circles, she came to the realization that it was just a mirage. Another one. It was just the latest in a long list of illusions she had seen in the last half a day of travel, just for once she wished that she had listened to Sokka and just drank the damn cactus juice, sure he was literally out of his mind when he and Toph accidentally split off from her and Aang, but at least he was hydrated, she had drank the last of her combat bending water half a day ago, and now she may actually die unless she got good news.

Good news that she hoped would come once Aang came down from the sky, gliding down to tell her that a town with a huge well or an oasis were just a few feet away and they may actually rest and avoid harm and where Sokka and Toph and Momo and Appa are waiting for them already.

She knew she was fooling herself, but wanted to keep her hopes and her optimistic facade up for as long as it was necessary for her to survive. Something that became increasingly harder when she saw him descend with the same scowl on his face that he had since they escaped Wan Shi Tong's library. When Aang finally landed, her heart dropped and broke into a thousand pieces. She didn't need a single word to know that he had been unsuccessful, that air of defeat and anger that he brought with him was enough to tell her that all her hopes were for naught.

Katara silently looked down before Aang spoke.

"I didn't find an oasis or a town" His voice was devoid of any emotion, as he spoke with an uncharacteristic monotone. All the energy and youthful passion she had come to know him had disappeared and been replaced with a strong sensation of frustration. "But I found a rock formation where we can spend the night"

Katara noticed the sun starting to set. Within the hour they would be in pitch black darkness and at the mercy of the elements. So even though it wasn't a town or a body of water, it was a good find. Anything that could shield them from the elements would be more than welcome. The day had been scorchingly hot, the night would be freezing cold. Sadly not literally, she could use ice if it formed, but she knew that they weren't going to be that lucky. So without much argument, she followed Aang when he started leading her there.

The loss of Appa was such an uncomfortable situation for everyone. The massive flying bison wasn't there to safely take them away from the terrible conditions in the desert. Being as thirsty as any man could be, Sokka ended up drinking water from a cactus… which ended up being Peyote, and as far as Katara knew, right now her was high out of his mind walking aimlessly around the cruel desert with Toph who couldn't feel the vibrations from the ground in this kind of terrain, rendering her actually functionally blind this time. Aang was lost for most of the day, and she was left alone to wander until she found him again. Since then they had been trying to find a way to find their companions or a town, or hopefully both. Seeing Aang's back at a moment like this was so… defeating. As noble as he was, the boy was a show of and a fun lover, whenever she saw him walk, or ride appa, or even fly or do anything, she could feel his eagerness, his lust for life, a lust that had gone away. His step was stiff, like his mind was in a one track mode, focused solely on the task at hand.

Knowing how important his bison was to him, how they grew together since birth. She could see why he was so hurt by it's disappearance, Appa was basically his brother, and the only living remnant of his old life at the air temple. When she realized that, Katara's most fervent wish was to find a way to help him, not just to find Appa but to heal the pain that she knew that he was feeling right now.

After walking in a straight line for who knows how long, Aang finally stopped. She had been so focused on him that she hadn't noticed the formation towering in front of them, it wasn't a cave, just a few slabs of rock that had fallen on one another and formed an arc. The structure didn't look unsound, but it also didn't look natural. Maybe it was what was left of a fight between earth benders from so long ago that it had become a part of the place. It isn't really matter in the long run, it would provide shelter for the night.

The silence that followed was uncomfortable. They just sat, and he did nothing except look at the ground. She knew that if he could he would take to the skies again to look for anything that could lead him to his animal companion, but he knew that with the coming sunset, he would only have a few minutes before total darkness. He would be blind in the sky, unable to see anything at all, considering how dark the desert could get he would probably be unable to see the formation they were in from the sky. So during the ten minutes left of sunlight, he sulked. His mental process was easy to deduce, katara could tell exactly what he was thinking as he looked down to the ground.

"We are going to find him" Said Katara, putting her hand on his shoulder, and moving to get closer to him. "We just need to get out of this sandpit first"

His lack of response was hurtful. Something that he realized over a minute later when he responded with "if you say so". Something that didn't make Katara rest any easier. She decided that a couple of hours of rest was the best course of action before they resumed looking for Toph and Sokka. The sleep that she got was as short as it was restless, but even that was more than what Aang got, as the boy said that he wasn't able to sleep when she went to wake him up. While the boy was at the limit of his patience, he had enough care still to not tell Katara that he spent the night trying planning on hurting whoever took appa.

Morning was still an hour or so away when they both were awake. In Katara's mind she could already tell that she was looking towards another silent and uncomfortable day of trying to bring everyone together to leave this spirits forsaken place. But she found her first hurdle when she tried to stand up, and not only she fell back down, but also realized the huge pain her head was in, she started licking her lips, just to feel that they were as dry as her tongue was. The only thing that she could muster to say to express her feelings about the situation was a huge groan.

She sounded in pain, thinking she was wounded, Aang quickly turned to see her. She had her leather canteen right on top of her open mouth, but not even a single drop was coming out, nothing other than a single spec of dust.

The young boy started to panic, he had already lost Appa to this desert, but the bison was just stolen, he could be recovered. What Katara had, was a case of dehydration, and if it wasn't solved fast, she was going to die. Noticing the shadow of a passing cloud, he quickly took the canteen from her hands and using airbending on his glider, he shot himself into the sky. Bending the water inside the cloud as fast as he could, he made quick work of the cloud and nosedived back to katara with often unseen precision. He held the canteen up to her mouth, but only a diminutive stream came out of it, it could be considered more a collection of drops than an actual stream.

"I'm sorry" He said, frustrated but nearly crying.

"It was a desert cloud Aang" Katara said, understanding as only a mother could "You did all you could, just let me stand up and we'll be on our way" She said holding the wall to help herself stand up. She said "I'm okay. I just need to catch my breath and we'll go" But she wasn't fooling anyone, Aang could instantly tell that she was trying to appear better than she really was.

"Katara, you're dehydrated!" Aang stated, raising his voice to match his desperation "you're anything but okay, if you faint here now you may not wake up"

"Do you have any better idea?" She asked, out of anyone else's mouth, it would have sounded sarcastic, but katara's question had the serene tone of a woman that is aware of her situation and honestly knew that there was nothing that could be done to change it but that didn't want to bother anyone with it.

Aang was overwhelmed by all of his emotions, he started to pace, not knowing what to do, he started to think, bending, techniques, actually fucking magic, he couldn't come up with anything, up until, he felt someting in his bladder. Even though they hadn't had no water in a long time, he had also not taken a leak for a long time. It brought back a measure he hadn't thought about in quite literally one hundred years.

"I got it!" he said excitedly.

"You do?"

"Yes!"

"What is it?"

"Pee"

"Pee?"

"Pee!"

"Wait" She said, putting a real pause on this one word conversation "You want me to drink piss?"

"Well, yeah, desert people used to do it all the time in emergency situations"

"You're kidding me, that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" She was offended by even the mere implication of it "Why would anyone ever drink urine?"

The boy had the patience of a saint, but even saints had limits, she had the way to her own salvation right in front of her, and she rejected it. In a fury, Aang yelled at her "Maybe it is because they have no other option than to live in this stupid desert! Because not everyone has the privilege of living so surrounded by water than they can make a house out of it to live in!" Breathing hard, the boy made a pause before continuing in calmed yet still hard tone "When people here are desperate, they do this because they're aware that they would die otherwise. Katara, i'm not doing this to prank you or humiliate you. I'm asking you to drink this, because otherwise you won't live long enough for us to find our friends."

"I..." katara felt selfish and stupid, but the concept of drinking something that came out of someone else's body was disgusting enough to make her dry heave. There was a trick up her sleeve that she could use to ease the hit though "I think… I Think that i have a way to make this work. When we were at the north pole, I learned a technique that could help me with this"

Genuinely curious, aang asked "What technique is that?"

"It's a medical technique that allows waterbenders use positive chi to purify dirty water"

"If that will make you drink it, then suit yourself" Aang said so in an uncharacteristically stern tone, but if he wasn't deathly worried for the life of his companion, he would have expressed surprise at how much waterbending had advanced ever since his times.

Sitting against the stone, Katara was breathing hard, not because of her condition, but as a preparation for what she was about to do. Truth to be told, Aang was the first man that she had had feelings for that wasn't in her immediate gene pool, and even thought she had seen _(and felt)_ her brother's penis many times before, Aang was a new, unrelated person, who she was going to see in a very private way, the newness of the experience, alone made her stomach flutter, not to mention the disgusting thing that they were about to do. Even if it was to save her life, the mere thought of it, truly made her stomach turn. She honestly didn't know if her relationship with him was going to work (before or after, regardless of this event), but she still preferred that if she was going to see his member, It should have been on any situation, ANY, other than the one she was in.

She closed her eyes while she acclimatized herself with the idea that there was no other way of getting out of this place, Katara exhaled for a final time and opened her eyes before saying "I'm ready. Pull it out"

Relieved that his friend was serious about this life saving measure, Aang untied the cotton belt of his gi, and let his pants fall down. It was in this way that Katara found out that a certain urban legend was true. Airbenders wear nothing under their gi. In Aang's particular case, he just let his dick fall through one of his pant's leg holes, giving the illusion that it was just his leg.

And boy did it the illusion work, she couldn't believe that a boy as young as aang had such a magnificent symbol of masculinity between his legs. She was surprised to see that Aang, the small bashful kid, had a dick that was even longer than her noticeably hung brother. Aang, with his length and thickness, had nothing at all to envy him. Behind his absurd (even while still limp) size, she could notice his balls. Big, very big, nearly as huge as Sokka's cantaloupe sized cum-cauldrons , and noticeably tight, filled to the brim with life giving cum, and with the help of a breeze, she noticed the dense, musky and arousing aroma that they were wafting.

A smell that made her body experience a completely different kind of heat to the one that was all around her. She was in a trance, one that she only came out of she realized that Aang's cockhead was aimed at her face, Aang needed to hold his own dick with both hands to keep it stable. Katara noticed that, unlike Sokka, who was used to sex and showing off the weapon that he calls his penis, Aang was blushing. If anything it showed that he was as uncomfortable with this situation as she was.

With that little bit of empathy giving her the final push she needed to accept what was about to happen. Katara held up her hands and said "You can let go now,'' Aang obeyed, and he stopped holding it in. Through bending, the constant stream of very yellow fluid stopped in mid air, forming a ball, first small then growing up to the size of katara's head, and then twice that, once the size was about to become one time larger, she quickly and loudly asked him "Now now stop now!".

If she was being truthful, she was paying more attention to the cock that was pissing than the pisss ball itself, so the ball was way bigger than she originally intended, and luckily, Aang had good enough control of his bladder to do as she said. Quickly afterwards, she started moving her hands in a number of arcane, but very specific way, making it so the water shined while she was performing the technique, she continued her hand movements for a couple of minutes before stopping, the shining subsiding when her hand movements stopped. Seeing that the urine looked _slightly_ less yellow than it was before, Aang guesses that the shine was the purification took it's full effect.

Still a bit apprehensive towards the whole situation, Katara slowly drew her head towards the floating ball of fluid, psyching herself up for the deed, her tongue licking her dry lips in anticipation for a drink though.

As she pressed her mouth into the sphere and took in a large mouthful, her eyes bulged in their sockets as she tasted the liquid. She wasn't sure what she had done wrong, but it was obvious this wasn't purified at all, she had a mouthful of piss right now. Though her first instinct was to spit it out, her need for hydration made her hesitate for a second, and it was in that second that she realized the taste didn't disgust her. In fact, she quite joyed how it tasted. The salty bitter drink was certainly like nothing she'd had before, but the way it felt was more than welcome.

She began to eagerly pull in more of the piss, an interesting mix of desperately wanting to get as much in as possible and wanting to savour every drop made for an interesting sight as she almost gargled the drink to appreciate it. In seconds, the ball was gone, leaving her a panting, happy girl as she let the taste linger in her mouth

Even though his bladder still had way more left to give, he was happy to stop right where they were. Seeing how quenched and satisfied Katara was, was more than enough to put him at ease… but calm would turn into a feeling of weirdness when Katara said "Do you have more?"

Dumbfounded, Aang nodded, he asked "Should I? Right now?"

Katara, moved quickly, and told him to wait, as she removed layers of her clothing. Aang grew redder and redder as Katara showed more and more of her body. She took off her shirt, her pants, even her cloth undershirt, leaving her boobs free for Aang to see. By the time she kneeled in front of him, she was only wearing her underwear. With a smile, she said "Those clothes were hot like an oven, this way I'll get refreshed way faster. So _now _you can do it!"

Though Aang was still ogling Katara's freshly exposed breasts, he managed to focus enough to aim for her face and give himself the relief he needed, a steady stream quickly picking up as he got back to his task. This time around, the water bender opted out of using her technique for purification or make a sphere to hold the stream in, instead opting to let the fresh flow go directly to her, a sight Aang certainly didn't mind as he watched his nigh naked crush kneel in front of him. Her dark brown skin began to glisten from the sheen of the piss that overflowed from her mouth, making her look like a glowing goddess to the imaginative boy. Her perky, modest breasts definitely drew in his attention the most; as a monk growing up, he rarely saw women and certainly never like this before. Her dark nipples seemed to beckon to him as her eyes were drawn to the contrasting shades they provided to her dark caramel skin.

Katara couldn't have enough of the salty, bitter, but overall still refreshing liquid, and by the potency of what Aang could let out, it appeared that he had plenty to spare. The stream appeared to be endless, and hard enough that she was sure it could push her back if she stopped resisting. There was so much to, she couldn't just drink it in one go, she had to close her mouth to swallow and even then it was filled to overflowing levels instantly, at some point she stopped caring that so much of it was leaving her mouth… at least until she had to shout, "Watch where you're aiming that thing, you've only got so much!" as her stream of precious hydration moved away from her mouth and onto her tits.

"Oops, sorry!" Aang said, realizing his aim had naturally turned towards where he was looking on her body.

"Actually… this feels kind of nice," She remarked as she let the piss wash over her chest, before starting to rub it in, "It's pretty refreshing for my skin in all this dry desert,"

So, Aang let himself keep his position, allowing himself to thoroughly soak the water bender beneath him, who seemed to be treating his stream like a shower, scrubbing it deep into her skin, sure to soak into her pores and keep the memory of their exchange fresh in her mind for the days to come, until she found a proper shower at least.

Watching the display unfold before him, the Avatar found himself strangely hypnotized; the way the fluid seemed to flow on her skin, across every inch of her body before pooling at her knees, drenching the last big of clothing on her.

Though Aang was certainly still entranced by Katara's chest, a new development in her crotch drew his attention. Made from the fur of an arctic penguin-hare, her underwear naturally contracted when it got wet, a way for the animal to reduce its size and the likelihood of getting more freezing water on itself. It was because of this fact that, when Aang's rush of piss pooled at her crotch, the material shrunk around her waist and revealed much of the girl's privates, something he had never seen before.

Her large camel toe seemed fitting given their environment, though the comedic effect of it would be lost on the boy as his mind filled with far more interesting thoughts. The clinging material may not have revealed everything to him, but her puffy outer lips and the deep groove between them gave the inexperienced child more to work with than he had ever in his brief and exciting life.

Maybe it was because of this, or maybe it was because of her breasts, it may have even been because of a developing fetish he didn't understand yet, but in any case, Aang's stream slowed to a trickle as his member began to harden before the girl, the last drops just barely slipping out before his full erection was presented before her, an obvious symptom caused by her, Katara came to the realization that he was like that because of her. The usually reserved young girl looked up at him and gave him a wide, mischievous smile.

When Katara kissed the tip of his cockhead, he didn't know how to react. Never having experienced an intimate touch before, this was a new sensation, and all he knew about the act that was about to transpire was that it was intended to make create new life. He didn't know the mechanics of it, and once Katara took his dick in her mouth and started licking around his glans he stopped caring. He may have not known anything that was about to happen, but he was sure ass all hell that he wasn't going to stop her to find out.

Instead, the boy let her lead the charge, and that she did, taking her after she stopped licking, she separated from his dick for a moment to take a long breath, before going back to it, and this time, she tried to take as much as she could into her mouth. Deepthroating the young monk's humongous size to the best of her abilities. The sensations that the young airbender was experiencing were unreal, he didn't know if he could even live without experiencing the amazing sensations that his friend was giving him. Ecstasy was not a strong enough word to describe the electrifying sensation that went through his whole body and the things it did to it. He didn't know how to describe it, but he could feel a pressure building up within his nethers, it didn't feel like anything he had experienced before in his thirteen years of life, but it was coming and it was coming on fast, and it only picked up when katara started bobbing her head faster, going back and forth, using his dick to fuck her own face with a passion stronger than he had ever seen her express before.

In the end it didn't take long before he reached that unspeakable peak, once she was going back he held katara's head in place before quickly and panically saying "Katara something is coming, I can't-" He didn't even manage to finish the sentence before it all came gushing out. Even though she knew what was about to happen she didn't even have the time to piece together what he was saying before a sea of thick, white, creamy cum filled her mouth, then overflowed it, making her push back to cough it out before she drowned. It of course didn't stop the Monk, who kept cumming all over her face, her tits and her hair, so much of it fell on her hair.

Usually she would have been mad, Sokka had learned the bad way that she didn't like to get cum on her hair, but Aang didn't know that, and also, she wasn't focusing enough to be bothered by that. Instead, after coughing out the excess of cum, Katara was focusing on the residual taste in her mouth. Having to confirm that what she was tasting was real and not some sort of illusion that she had because of the lack of oxygen, she scooped a bunch of cum that had landed over her tits, and brought it to her mouth. Her taste buds flared as she introduced the different yet familiar taste into her mouth. It was indeed one of the greatest things that she had ever tasted. It was thick, heavy, and above all things as pure as only a true breeder could produce, having lost all transparency and being of a pure white color.

She was breathing hard, not just because of the surprising influx of liquid into her mouth, stomach and probably her lungs, but also because of how hot she was becoming. The whole experience had lit a fire in her nethers so intense that she was sure that she hadn't felt like that since the night she lost her virginity. Drunk on the taste of true manhood, Katara looked up at Aang with a cougars' maddened lust. Seeing that his cock was going down and getting softer, she grabbed the uncircumcised piece of man meat and started stroking it, strongly but with a kind of reverence that was almost religious.

Having caught her breath, and with the last strands of rationality she had, she said "We will have to do something about that hair trigger of yours. We can't have you shooting it out that quickly if we are going to keep doing this"

Aang's response was as simple as it was confused "What?"

The drunken slut jerking him off and caressing the lower half of his member with her face told him "You really expected me to only do this once when you just made me drink the best thing in the world?" She giggled and said that there wouldn't be a week from then on out in which they wouldn't do it.

Aang would have expressed a perverse happiness over this, if it wasn't for the wonderful pain he was on. Sure the tender head of his penis had him in the most wonderful agony, but as he would quickly find out, the avatar had no refractory period. Being back at full mast almost instantly. Happy at the excellent result of her ministrations, Katara grinned as she continued to rub him off before going low, and taking one of his balls in her mouth. She enjoyed the bitter and musky taste of his testicles in her mouth, was no part of this boy that didn't arouse her?

She just couldn't take it anymore. She let go of his penis, and with renewed energies, stood up to take off the wet mess that had become of her underwear. And just like that, without spectacle or romance, Katara stood nude in front of her crush. The glorious angel that he had seen when he was helping her keep hydrated, had morphed into a creature of lust that seeked to defile him.

And he was completely okay with that, there was a bestial pull that Katara had towards him. She knew how to give him this feeling, and he wanted more, as much as he could experience. So when she told him to sit by the stone, he obeyed without question. Katara straddled him, and for a minute she hovered over the tip of his cock, only to ask, "Are you ready for the best feeling of your life?"

As the innocent boy he was, Aang answer with a single apprehensive word "Yes"

With his approval, she let herself fall, taking him from tip to base, spearing herself in his massive member, both of them could see his member bulging on her stomach, for him it was the most ecstatic and overwhelming feeling that he had ever (and was sure that he would ever) experience in his life, for her, it was the most agude, agonizing pain that she had ever felt, but for both of them, it was heaven incarnated. The ex-virgin boy moaned as Katara lifted herself up to his tip, and let herself fall again, her eyes rolled back as she repeated that multiple times, getting her closer to her climax with each one.

No words of love were told, no kisses or sweet nothings were exchanged. Just him grabbing her waist as she twerked on his dick in the most savage display of lust that she had done in her entire life. Her conscious mind had gone away and in its place only a single instruction had remained 'Breed', and that she did. For who knows how long they kept going, losing their minds and souls into each other's sinful flesh.

Even as their climax built, nothing other than grunts, moans and wordless yells were spoken. Sweaty and in pain Katara ignored her exhaustion, as her orgasm was more important in her mind. When she got closer to it she stopped twerking, instead choosing to grind on the equally as exhausted boy. It was much less violent, but equally as focused and fast. After doing that, it didn't take much for her to come, but even then she didn't stop. Not without her cum, she wanted it, she needed it. And with one huge, final moan from Aang, she got it. When he came, her mind went blank, she couldn't discern what she was seeing, her senses were overwhelmed. All she knew was that she was being filled to the brim with the purest cum that had ever entered her body, and that the amount of orgasms that the liquid that was entering and expanding her womb gave her was driving her insane.

She didn't know for how long either of them came, as she collapsed on top of him around the same time that he fainted.

Who knows how long later, Aang woke up, carefully, taking Katara off him, and using waterbending to take away the cum that had landed on his clothes. He couldn't even begin to express how good he felt once his energies came back to him. Dressed, ready and standing, he decided to slouch to give Katara a kiss on the forehead, as he thought that anything beyond that would still be too scandalous.

The kiss was enough to make her wake up. Initially groggy, she woke up in time to see the sunrise with Aang. Once the magical moment was done, and the sky was no longer orange, she realized that she was still naked, and looking down, she saw that her belly was still so big that she looked 6 months pregnant. If she didn't know her own ovulation cycle, she would have said that she probably was, after receiving so much cum, but that would remain to be seen. Holding the stone behind her, she stood up, and pressed on her belly to let the cum flow down. When it was at an acceptable level she started looking for her clothes, clothes that she noticed that the bashful boy beside her had in his hands.

Considering what they had just done, she didn't expect this kind of attitude from him, but he was adorable like that, it was one of the reasons why she loved him so much. The brown girl asked him to hold it for a second while she looked for her leather canteen. Once she had it, she opened it up, and using waterbending, she took all the piss that her wet clothes still contained and put it in the canteen. "There, that way we'll have something to drink if we take too long finding the others" She said, having completely abandoned her aversion against drinking the yellow liquid.

Aang agreed and they shared a giggle, before she spent a few minutes putting on her clothes and fixing her (_still a bit sticky_) hair. It was the beginning of the morning, when the Aang and Katara, both hydrated, refreshed and re-energized went back to look for their companions, they would have not known where to start looking, if it wasn't because of a massive explosion of dust in the distance, an explosion that could only be the work of…

"Toph!" As they both happily yelled.

Having followed the cloud, Aang and Katara arrived at a part of the desert where Toph and Sokka had unearthed a huge boat, after a round of greetings, questions and wondering what the fuck is a boat doing in the middle of the desert, they realized that this was a sandboat. The same kind of vehicle that the sand people that took Appa used to move around.

With renewed purpose, the group boarded the vehicle, and with Katara's direction, Aang used airbending to move around.

Having nothing to do except wait around, Toph sniffed the air, then did it again harder, then again... and she asked "Hey guys, does something smell sour to you?"


End file.
